Intencionalmente novios
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: ¿En qué estaba pensando?¿En pedirle a un completo, absoluto y perfecto extraño que pretendiese ser novio de una chica patosa, común y simplona como yo por ese instante sólo para taparles la boca a mis venenosos excompañeros en aquella estúpida reunión?UA
1. El novio

"_**Intencionalmente novios"**_

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de S. Meyer.

**Summary: **¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En pedirle a un completo, absoluto y perfecto extraño que pretendiese ser novio de una chica patosa, común y simplona como yo por ese instante sólo para taparles la boca a mis venenosos ex compañeros en aquella estúpida reunión? Si, estaba confirmado, estaba completamente chiflada. **UA. Bella/Edward. TODOS HUMANOS.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: El novio.**

No podía creer como había podido ser tan estúpida como para aceptar ir ¿En qué estaba pensando? Cierto, no estaba pensando, era la única opción para entender porque había decidido ir a la reunión con mis ex compañeros de instituto. Si, porque sólo eran ex compañeros, no eran amigos, yo no había tenido ninguna amigo en mis años de secundaria, salvo Angela Weber, pero lamentablemente hacía dos minutos Angela me había llamado para decir que no podría ir, y ahí me encontraba, en medio de uno de los pub más concurridos de Seattle, esperando encontrarme con las víboras rapaces de mi ex escuela.

Apreté la pequeña cartera que tenía entre las manos mientras me apoyaba en una de las barras del local, desde ese lugar tenía la visión de gran parte del pub, me sería fácil distinguir las cabezas de algunos de mis ex compañeros, después de todo sólo habían pasado cinco años desde que había terminado el instituto.

El instituto.

Mi lugar de torturas personalizadas.

A mi mente acudieron imágenes de mi periodo como estudiante de secundaria… "Bella la torpe", "Bella la sosa"; "Bella la idiota", "Bella la virgen", "Bella la estúpida", "Bella la chica de la cual podemos burlarnos". Si, y habían muchos más apodos para mi, y lamentablemente en esos cinco años no había olvidado ninguno de ellos. Una serie de recuerdos llegaron precisamente a mi mente en ese instante, me sentí mareada al rememorar lo que consideraba sin dudas los peores años de mis vida.¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo en aquel lugar? ¿Encontrarme con los sujetos que me hicieron la vida a cuadritos por años?

No. No podía permitirme aquello, había sido una estúpida con aparecerme por aquel pub, debía marcharme…

- Mi vida por tus pensamientos…- dijo una aterciopelada voz a mi derecha.

Volteé el rostro hacia quien me hablaba y por poco casi me olvido de respirar, a mi lado en la barra, un chico completamente perfecto me miraba, sus ojos eran verdes, poderosos y hermosos, tenía el cabello más perfecto que pudiese existir, y su cuerpo… vaya, su cuerpo y todo él irradiaban perfección, sex appeal… me pareció que en esos instantes me encontraba junto a algún famoso modelo de esos que caminan en pasarelas, y es que su perfección era surrealista.

De pronto me percaté que no había hecho nada más que mirarlo como una boba y enrojecí. Demonios, jamás había logrado controlar ese aspecto de mi cuerpo, me sonrojaba con facilidad, en el instituto con sobrenombres como "Bella la torpe" a todas horas, mis sonrojos tanto por furia como por vergüenza estaban a la orden del día.

El chico sonrió y sentí cómo se me cortó el aliento, su sonrisa lo hacía ser más perfecto aún, enmarcando su rostro con hermosas líneas finas pero masculinas.

- Créeme que no valen la pena…- al fin había abierto la boca, maldije mentalmente por haber olvidado por segundos mi capacidad de hablar. Volví a mirar hacia el local en cierta forma ignorándolo, no me apetecía mirar al chico que estaba junto a mi por más tiempo del necesario, no quería volver a vivir un episodio de embobamiento bochornoso.

Miré de reojo hacia mi derecha y le vi golpear con los dedos la orilla de la barra, al parecer esperaba que preparasen sus tragos.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó él.

Lo miré levemente y asentí, pero luego recordé que antes que él me hablara yo planeaba irme de ahí, así que luego negué con la cabeza mientras me alejaba un poco de la barra, vi que el chico me miraba curioso y volvía a sonreír, sin dudas divertido de mi respuesta ambigua, debía estar pensando que yo era algún tipo de retrasada social por la manera en la que me estaba comportando, me sentí más avergonzada aún al caer en cuenta de aquello. Un chico guapo me abordaba y yo decidía que era el instante de comportarse como una idiota.

_¿Cuándo aprenderás Bella?_ Me dije mentalmente.

- Aquí van tus tragos, Cullen- dijo el barman mientras le tendía dos vasos de lo que parecía ser whisky.

Volteé a ver como "Cullen" tomaba ambos vasos entre sus manos antes de mirarme.

- Bueno… no vemos- dijo él cuando yo seguía mirándolo sin saber que decir.

- Si…- fue mi torpe "despedida".

Le vi dirigirse a una mesa donde estaban otros dos chicos sentados, para mi mayor vergüenza y humillación me percaté que ambos me miraban con intensidad mientras Edward aún no llegaba a la mesa. Desvié la mirada con rapidez antes de caminar hacia la salida, pero en ese segundo mi mundo se derrumbó, frente a mi nada más y nada menos que Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorki, Samantha Colles, Mike Newton y – mi horror personal- Tanya Denali.

Apenas vi sus rostros supe que había sido la peor decisión del mundo aparecerme por aquel bar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Tan masoquista era? Decidí culpar a Alice, ella había sido la que me había convencido de ir, ella había sido quien me había embutido en uno de sus vestidos típicos "Made in Alice" y había sido ella quien había insistido en arreglarme más de lo necesario para- según ella- deslumbrar a mis ex compañeros. Si claro, deslumbrar mis cojones.

- Vaya… miren nada más…Isabella Swan- Lauren fue la primera en hablar, me había llamado por mi nombre completo, ODIABA que me llamasen así, y estaba segura que la maldita de Lauren debía recordarlo.

Como pude traté de sonreírles, aunque estuve segura que fue el intento más patético del mundo. De pronto me vi arrastrada por el grupo hacia una de las mesas del local, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el grupo era mucho más numeroso de lo que había visto en un comienzo, ahí estaban por lo menos tres cuartas partes de mi ex curso de instituto y eso sumándole algunas personas que no conocía, pero por la manera en que actuaban, tomados de las manos o abrazándose, supuse que eran los novios y novias.

Claro, esa reunión era para eso, para demostrar que había hecho uno con su vida a cinco años de haber dejado la escuela, vanagloriarte con un título profesional y exponer a la vista de todos a tu perfecta pareja y media naranja.

Me sentí más idiota aún, apenas acababa de terminar de estudiar Periodismo en Brown pero aún no encontraba trabajo, y de parejas… ni hablar, seguía soltera, muy muy soltera… demasiado soltera. Casi podía ver el brillo de satisfacción de Jessica Stanley al percatarse que no tenía novio, a mi mente vino el recuerdo de mis compañeras de clase hablando de cosas sexuales en los camarines luego de gimnasia, en el instante en que se propagó eso de "Bella la virgen". Menuda idiotez. Ya no era virgen, no, había tenido un novio en la universidad, había sabido lo que era tener un novio, había dejado de usar braquets, había dejado de ser TAN torpe- ahora era "medianamente torpe"- si…muchas cosas habían cambiado para mi.

- Bella la sosa… ¿se acuerdan de todos los sobrenombres que le teníamos a Bella?

La voz de Tanya me sacó de mis cavilaciones propias, hacía ya media hora que me encontraba sentada en medio del nido de víboras, sintiéndome igual que en los años de secundaria, las chicas seguían siendo igual de malvadas, Mike Newton seguía siendo un idiota y todos, absolutamente todos recordaban a la perfección que yo era su objeto de burla permanente.

- Así que Bella… ¿Nos has traído a tu novio?

Jessica como siempre fue la que inició el tema de conversación, me removí incómoda en mi asiento, conciente que al menos diez pares de ojos me miraban directamente atentos a mi respuesta. Que grandioso hubiese sido que mi respuesta fuese un rotundo y seguro "sí", es más, por mi mente pasó la imagen de mi chico perfecto llegando a la mesa con un par de tragos para él y para mi y a Lauren, Jessica y especialmente Tanya con las mandíbulas desencajadas de la impresión. Si, vaya que si sería una venganza perfecta.

Mis ojos desviaron hacia la barra y en ese instante lo vi, el mismo chico que hacía poco más de media hora me había hablado antes que yo intentase escapar de aquel pub, me quedé embobada mirándolo, fue entonces cuando quienes esperaban mi respuesta miraron en mi misma dirección.

- ¿Es él?- la voz de Mike Newton resonó algo lejana en mi cabeza.

- ¿Él es tu novio?- preguntó Tanya sin poder evidenciar su desconcierto.

- Si…- respondí aún algo embobada.

Apenas esa afirmación salió de mi boca volví a la realidad de golpe dándome cuenta de mi terrible error, de mi fatal y aborrecible error. Dios ¿Qué había dicho? Vi a Lauren mirándome con auténtica y nada sana envidia, luego se echó a reír.

- ¿Tu novio? ¿él?- volvió a carcajearse y esta vez también lo hicieron Jessica, Tanya y varios más en la mesa.

Sentí como mi pecho se empequeñecía por aquella actitud de todos, pero esa sensación de sentirme miserable dio paso a otra nueva, mucho mas poderosa y fuerte: la ira. ¿Por qué no me creían capaz de que eso fuese cierto? Ciero, porque era "Bella la boba", "Bella la chica más patosa de la escuela"…

_Ya no más…_

No supe cómo pero me encontré abandonando la mesa y caminando directamente hacia donde se encontraba _él_, súbitamente la ira estaba dando paso a otra cosa, algo muy parecido a la cobardía.. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a acercarme a un desconocido para pedirle que se hiciese pasar por mi novio frente a mis malvados ex compañeros de instituto?

Para cuando me di cuenta de lo terriblemente loca que me había vuelto ya estaba en la barra junto a él, me miró y me sonrió, me sentí enrojecer a más no poder, vi de reojo como toda la mesa de mis ex compañeros nos miraba directamente a él y a mi. Debía hacer algo. ¿Podría salir corriendo del local? Maldije al darme cuenta que había dejado mi cartera en la mesa junto a Eric. Demonios, la posibilidad de escapar estaba descartada.

Alcé la vista y me topé con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban inquisitivos ante mi reacción, si, mi rostro seguía estando rojo y me mordía el labio como una maldita neurótica.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

Su voz aterciopelada y suave hizo que se me erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, y su súbita cercanía hacia mi causaron estragos en mis mejillas que se tornaron más rojas.

- Necesito que me beses…

Ok. Eso había sido a la vena, directo, me percaté que él me miraba algo atónito ante mis palabras, si, debía estar pensando que yo era una especie de loca o que se tratase de una broma.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra sin quitar su vista de mi, y para peor, sin quitar su perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Respiré agitadamente, comenzaba a hiperventilar por la situación tanto como por el perfecto chico a mi lado.

- Necesito hacerles creer que eres mi novio….

En ese instante Edward volteó su cabeza para ver a quienes me refería, vislumbre cómo Mike Newton levantó una mano al ver como él miraba en dirección a ellos, el chico volvió a enfocar su vista en mi y arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Podrías …

- Por favor…- estaba rogando, estaba siendo patética, si demasiado patética.

No, eso estaba siendo demasiado, no podía llegar a los extremos de rogarle a un desconocido un beso sólo porque mis torturadores de la escuela se encontraban ahí, mirándome, esperando la oportunidad para burlarse de mi por no tener novio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En pedirle a un completo, absoluto y perfecto extraño que pretendiese ser novio de una chica patosa, común y simplona como yo por ese instante sólo para taparles la boca a mis venenosos ex compañeros en aquella estúpida reunión?

Si, estaba confirmado, estaba completamente chiflada.

- Lo siento, olvídalo- dije alejándome de la barra más sonrojada aún, caminando directamente hacia la mesa donde podía ver la cara de satisfacción de Lauren, lo cual me hizo sentir más ínfima que una cucaracha.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh, Bella… ¿es que acaso no es tu novio?- preguntó Jessica.

- Bella jamás tuvo novio en la secundaria… ¿te esperas que ahora se consiga un chico que parece sacado de un catalogo de modas?- preguntó maliciosamente Tanya.

Tragué saliva en grueso y negué con la cabeza, obligándome a no dejar salir ninguna lágrima, no, no me permitiría humillar más aún, era suficiente, tenía suficiente con todos los años de escuela, no necesitaba de una noche gratuita de burlas, no, ya no…. Ya había superado mi horrible etapa escolar.

Debía salir de ahí, rápidamente, debía irme a mi departamento y si quiera llorar ahí, pero sola, sin los maliciosos ojos de Tanya o Lauren encima mío. Estaba apunto de abandonar aquella mesa cuando unas tibias manos se posaron en mis hombros, levanté los ojos y un par de ojos verdes me miraban divertidos.

- Lo siento, amor… tuve que llevar a un amigo hasta su auto, había bebido demasiado…

Su voz, aterciopelada y perfecta me dejó congelada, sin saber que decir… No podía quitar mi mirada de su rostro y no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, era él, el chico de la barra… sus dedos presionaron levemente mis hombros y antes que pudiese añadir algo más le vi bajando su rostro hacia el mío.

_Dios mío, me va a besar._

_Me va a besar un desconocido._

_Un perfecto desconocido._

_Un desconocido que todos creen que es mi novio…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ok. Ni yo misma puedo explicar este absoluto arranque mental para escribir esta historia, pero fue inevitable, hoy en la mañana mientras me secaba el pelo se me ocurrió una historia de lo más cool, y como soy una maniaca y tenía un par de horas libres no pude dejar de escribir el primer capítulo. **

**Se que los seguidores de mi otra historia "Segunda mirada" me deben odiar por haber subido esta y no haber actualizado aún la otra… pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Aquí la historia me salió rápida, y con la otra aún no termino el capítulo. Sin embargo advierto que tengo varios compromisos profesionales y estaré ausente y bastante ocupada como hasta el 15 de Julio.**

**Bien… volviendo a esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gusta? Creo que quiero leer sus opiniones al respecto… desde ya les advierto que mi prioridad es la otra historia… por lo que a sus preguntas de "cuando actualizarás" sólo puedo responder "no lo se" xD jaaja perdón pero es así… estoy hasta el tope de cosas y compromisos… y hasta el 15 de Julio no volveré a tener realmente una vida.**

**¿Les gusta la historia? ¿Les atrae? ¿Es muy cliché? Si no les hago otra (???) xD jajajjajaja**

**Bueno… OPINEN**

**Besos**

**Los adoro**

**M.K.**

**P.D: SI NO APAREZCO HASTA EL 15 DE JULIO YA SABEN…. Les he advertido… y no me odien por eso xD no me odien porque yo las adoro (L).**


	2. Cómplices

"_**Intencionalmente novios"**_

**Summary: **¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En pedirle a un completo, absoluto y perfecto extraño que pretendiese ser novio de una chica patosa, común y simplona como yo por ese instante sólo para taparles la boca a mis venenosos ex compañeros en aquella estúpida reunión? Si, estaba confirmado, estaba completamente chiflada. **UA. Bella/Edward. TODOS HUMANOS.**

**Capítulo dos: Complicidad.**

El rostro de él se acercaba mientras sentía como sus dedos presionaban un poco más mis hombros, de pronto me inundó su aroma, un perfume varonil, atractivo, como todo él, me hallaba atrapada en su mirada, no podía hacer nada.

Y la distancia se desvanecía…

Hasta desaparecer.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y tuve la misma sensación como si un enorme gancho me tirase del abdomen hacia delante, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios pero al tomar contacto sus labios con los míos todo pareció desvanecerse, incluso mis miedos, sólo sentí sus labios, presionando los míos, movió su boca un poco y beso atrapando primero mi labio superior y luego el inferior, para cuando se alejó yo me sentía demasiado mareada como para reaccionar. Había sido un beso relativamente casto, pero lo suficientemente confidente y… esclarecedor.

_Oh, Dios…_

_He besado a un extraño, a un completo extraño…_

_Un extraño que es mi…_

- ¿No nos presentarás a tu novio?- preguntó Mike.

La voz de Mike me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, fue sólo entonces cuando me volteé a ver a mi alrededor, la cara de Jessica era un poema, lo mismo que Lauren, Tanya me miraba con creciente incredulidad.

- ¿Son novios?- preguntó Tanya- ¿Es en serio?- su voz sonó demasiado irónica como para que no nos diésemos cuenta que no se creía ni una palabra… ni mucho menos el beso.

Mi "novio" seguía parado junto a mi, sosteniendo mis hombros, pero en un movimiento rápido acercó una silla sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Edward utilizando un tono de voz por completo hipnotizante, al menos para mi- ¿Acaso soy muy poca cosa para… ella?

¿Esa pregunta no debía hacerla yo? ¿Y acaso fui la única que se percató que titubeó? Cierto, no le había dicho mi nombre. ¡Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de él! Dios, no, mi patético plan tenía todas las de fallar. Por otro lado su pregunta me sonó horriblemente ridícula y hasta cruel, hasta una boba mononeuronal como Jessica podía darse cuenta que los chicos como él jamás se fijarían en torpes como yo, no definitivamente en ese universo los adonis griegos no se emparejaban con las poca cosa como Bella Swan, por mucho que tuviesen en la mano un título de excelencia de Brown.

Tanya le sostuvo la mirada a él sin embargo articuló luego una sonrisa algo falsa.

- Bueno… no es como si a Bella se le hubiesen conocido pretendientes alguna vez…- comentó.

- Es más, llegamos a creer que era lesbiana…- acotó Jessica sin ningún remordimiento.

Genial, lo único que me faltaba para hacer más fatal mi noche, que ese par de arpías me avergonzara delante de un chico que no conocía pero que ya había besado, me sentí encoger en el asiento, sin dudas lo mejor era marchar de ahí, decirle a mi desconocido salvador que no hacía falta, que simplemente nos marchásemos juntos y rogar no volver a encontrármelo nunca más en la vida, ya era suficiente con todo lo que me había humillado enfrente de él. Sin embargo pegué un leve brinco al ver como él tomaba mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras me dedicaba una perfecta sonrisa.

- Si Bella fuese gay entonces sería el hombre más desgraciado de este planeta…- comentó.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, al parecer mi salvador se estaba tomando el papel del "novio perfecto" demasiado a pecho, sin embargo no pude evitar darle una cómplice mirada de agradecimiento.

- Aún no nos dices el nombre de tu novio, Bella- insistió Mike.

- Edward Cullen- respondió él salvándome de la incomodidad de no saber si quiera su nombre.

Edward. Hasta su nombre se me hacía perfecto, clásico y distinguido.

- Y bien, Edward…- me pareció que Tanya saboreaba el nombre de él lo cual me incomodó y molestó en partes iguales.

¿Tanya estaba coqueteando con mi novio? Es decir, no es que fuese mi novio real, pero de todas formas para Tanya si debía serlo, y estaba claro que por la forma en que lo miraba… estaba siendo grotescamente insinuante.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Bella?

Me tensé, claro… no había pensado en los innumerables detalles de inventarme un novio, teníamos que tener una historia juntos, una historia que por cierto no tenía planeada, no sabía nada de él y él tampoco de mi, por milésima vez aquella noche quise salir corriendo de ahí sin embargo Edward sujetó más firmemente su mano con la mía, al parecer se percató de mi histerismo y deseos de correr lo más lejos posible.

- Tenemos una amiga en común…- respondió él con absoluta naturalidad- nos conocimos en un cumpleaños…

Todos parecieron conformes con la respuesta de Edward, todos menos Tanya quien parecía especialmente interesada en conocer los detalles. Yo sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría ahí mismo, la mano de Edward no me soltaba, como tratando de darme apoyo, pero yo sólo quería morirme ahí mismo.

- ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?- preguntó Samantha mientras miraba a Edward como si quisiese comérselo, al igual que el resto de la población femenina que ocupaba aquella mesa.

¿En que momento Edward y yo nos habíamos convertido en el tema de conversación? Parecía ser que las víboras querían todos los detalles, supuse que se les hacía demasiado insólito que una chica tan simplona y sin gracia como yo estuviese con Edward, ni si quiera yo lo creía, eso era algo simplemente imposible de pensar, al menos en el universo donde yo habitaba.

- Casi ocho meses…- respondí esta vez yo.

- Bastante…-comentó Eric.

- Quien lo diría… incluso Bella la sosa consiguió novio- comentó Lauren maliciosamente.

- Si no te importa, me gustaría que dejases de apodar a mi novia de aquellas maneras- de pronto Edward estaba totalmente serio, mirando fijamente a las tres víboras mayores, es decir Lauren, Jessica y Tanya.

- Son apodos de la escuela… no hay porque molestarse- comentó por lo bajo Jessica.

- Ya han salido de la escuela ¿no?- preguntó él con evidente molestia.

En ese instante llegó la ronda de cervezas que habíamos pedido, por lo que la tensión del momento fue quebrada repentinamente, todos estaban demasiado ocupados por tomar su botella por lo que aproveché de hablarle a Edward… al menos ya sabía su nombre.

- No es necesario que te quedes…- susurré acercándome a él- Ya has hecho suficiente, en serio…- añadí.

Sin embargo Edward me miró y articuló una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

- ¿Y dejarte aquí con ellas? Ni pensarlo- respondió en susurros acercándose a mi oído para que no nos oyesen, su aliento chocó mi oído haciéndome cosquillas, sin querer me estremecí- ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó él mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y la ponía sobre mis hombros, su aroma me envolvió completamente y no pude evitar aspirarlo profundamente.

_Dios, Edward es demasiado perfecto para ser real… y para ser mi novio._

Lo miré unos segundos.

- Debes pensar que estoy loca…- susurré antes de tomar de mi botella de cerveza.

- De hecho no…- respondió.

Lo miré tratando de buscar algún resquicio de burla en sus palabras, pero no hallé nada.

- En serio puedes irte si quieres- insistí.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras inesperadamente se acercó a mi pasando su brazo por mi espalda.

- Me estoy divirtiendo…- di un respingo al sentir su mano posesionándose de mi cintura con completa normalidad, le escuché una sutil risa mientras se acercaba a mi oído nuevamente- Se supone que llevamos ocho meses juntos… no puedes alterarte porque te tome de la cintura, Bella- me recordó él- cuando en teoría… en ocho meses esto es lo más casto que ellos creen que hemos hecho…

Asentí en silencio mientras enrojecía completamente, sentía que me faltaba el aire, quizás él no se daba cuenta, pero ese nivel de cercanía con él causaba estragos en mi sistema nervioso y mi salud corporal, sentía mi corazón latir con premura y su mano no se alejaba de mi cintura.

Por suerte para mi, mi supuesto novio y yo dejamos de ser el tema de conversación, sin embargo no podía dejar de notar como Jessica y especialmente Tanya no quitaban la mirada de Edward, ¡estaban siendo absolutamente obvias! ¿Qué no podían tener un poco de decencia y si quiera respetar que estaba su "novia" presenciando sus retorcidas miradas? Cierto, no…. Ni Jessica ni Tanya conocían la palabra "decencia", Lauren mucho menos, en el instituto eran unas absolutas perras. Tanya con su perfecto cabello rubio, ojos azules y curvas que hacían marear a los chicos tenía a todo el colegio en su bolsillo, Jessica y Lauren eran lo mismo, sólo que al ser más tontas que Tanya era esta última quien se quedaba con el "liderazgo" y las otras la seguían.

Por mi mente volvieron a cruzar recuerdos de mi escuela… flashes de instantes nada agradables, empujones por los pasillos, burlas, sobrenombres hirientes, de cómo era la única no invitada a alguna fiesta a la casa de Tanya… odio y desprecio puro que se dedicaron a demostrarme en todos los años de secundaria… ¿La razón? Simplemente por ser fea y torpe… ¿Qué acaso era eso un pecado? Estaba claro que la naturaleza no había sido bondadosa conmigo, en la secundaria no tenían ni punto de comparación mis ojos cafés, ni mi pelo, ni mucho menos mi falta de curvas en comparación a otras chicas pero… ¿Era eso motivo suficiente para todo lo que me hicieron sufrir? Porque sufrí… si, aunque lo sufrí en silencio… jamás me vieron llorar, jamás me vieron flaquear ni mucho menos afectada por sus ofensas, me preocupé de mantenerme lo más digna posible durante todos esos años, y creo que eso era lo que molestaba a Tanya, que jamás logró hacerme llorar en público, por mucho que lo intentó.

Volví a pegar un respingo cuando un escalofrío me recorrió por completo al sentir la nariz de Edward chocar con mi mejilla derecha, cerca de mi oído, volví a escuchar su tenue risa, incluso su manera de reír era distinguida y perfecta, una risa suave y musical…

- Mi reino por tus pensamientos…- susurró a mi oído.

Sonreí tímidamente.

- ¿Antes había sido tu vida y ahora es tu reino?- pregunté, él me miró imitando mi sonrisa.

- Me es difícil saber lo que piensas…

- Me conoces hace una hora no pretendas milagros- repliqué bajito.

Edward se separó un poco y sonrió mirando hacia el resto de la mesa antes de volver a fijar su vista en mi, volví a quedar presa de sus ojos, no entendía cómo era posible que con sólo mirarme me tuviese a su merced. ¿Sabía él el efecto de su mirada? Debía saberlo, y debería medirse en mirar así a las personas, porque francamente…

- Debería besarte…- susurró en voz baja mientras acompañaba la frase con una sonrisa torcida.

Por poco casi me atraganto con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, lo miré con los ojos como platos.

- No es necesario…- tercié yo mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar de nuevo.

- Si lo es…_ellas_ parecen incrédulas aún… ¿puedo hacerlo?- preguntó. Era la primera vez que lo veía titubear en algo.

Antes que yo pudiese responder algo Edward se estaba acercando ya a mi rostro, esta vez sentí una de sus manos posesionarse tiernamente en mi cuello mientras con la otra me empujaba más hacia él, me tensé levemente y él sonrió.

- Relájate… no te comeré- comentó divertido.

Y por segunda vez aquella noche me estaba besando, pero ya no era un completo desconocido, por lo menos ahora conocía su nombre, Edw….

Mis pensamientos perdieron su hilo de coherencia apenas sus labios comenzaron a moverse en contra de los míos, sentí el calor llegar a mis mejillas mientras mi cuerpo completo empezaba a afiebrarse ante el tacto de las manos de él, no, no podía pensar, su perfume me embriagaba, y sus labios… eran suaves pero poderosos, en aquel beso él mandaba y yo sólo lo seguía, no podía hacer ni pensar en nada más… es por eso que no encontró traba cuando me instó a profundizar el beso, mis labios se abrieron sin que mi cerebro hubiese siquiera procesado la orden, y para cuando sentí su lengua en contacto con la mía ya era demasiado tarde, mi cuerpo parecía querer desfallecerse, sentía sus dedos acariciando levemente mi cuello, olía su perfume nublando mis pensamientos, mientras me atrapaba en un beso indescriptible, un beso cómplice, un beso que me atrapaba a él…

Que nos hacía _cómplices _de algo que ni yo sabía muy bien.

Comenzaba a perder el aire, estaba hiperventilando en la mitad del beso, un beso que no quería que acabase, aún así terminase con paro cardiaco debido a lo fuerte que latía mi corazón. De pronto la intensidad del beso fue bajando, hasta que sólo fue un roce de labios, sentía mi pecho moverse de arriba abajo, pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos, a pesar que sabía que él me estaba mirando, sentía su respiración en contra de mi rostro, su mano seguía en mi cuello.

- ¿Crees que ahora nos habrán creído?- preguntó él en susurros.

Abrí los ojos y me topé con unas poderosas orbes verdes que me miraban divertidas. Asentí en silencio, incapaz de articular palabras, por segundos había olvidado el motivo de ese beso, claro, Edward lo había hecho para seguir cumpliendo su labor de "novio", además intuí que le incomodaban las miradas de Tanya, supuse que todo había sido para dejar en claro que éramos pareja, agradecí mentalmente ese gesto, lo último que me faltaba para coronar esa noche era que mi supuesto novio coquetease con alguna de mis ex compañeras.

- C..creo que si- titubeé.

Él volvió a reírse levemente mientras quitaba su mano de mi cuello dejándola en el respaldo de mi silla, de seguro la causa de su risa era lo increíblemente boba que me comportaba cada vez que él me dirigía la palabra.

Me sentí algo ridícula por haberme preocupado tanto por tener o no tener novio, ya que ni Tanya ni Jessica tenían uno, Jessica alegó que no necesitaba de una relación estable en ese momento, Tanya opinó casi lo mismo, aunque por las miradas que le daba a mi acompañante inferí que no hubiese tenido problemas en tener cualquier tipo de relación con Edward.

Luego de las parejas y estados civiles comenzaron a hablar sobre las carreras, universidades y títulos profesionales, al menos en ese campo podía defenderme con propiedad y sin tener que mentir ni un poquito, claro que fue poco lo que pude opinar en la conversación, nunca se me había dado muy bien el socializar, y básicamente la conversación fue llevada por Tanya, Eric y Mike, el resto con algunas acotaciones y yo casi nada… a pesar que podría haberme vanagloriado con mi título de periodista de excelencia de Brown, de pronto no me vi con ganas de participar activamente en la conversación.

Mientras tanto Edward jugaba con una de las manos que me sujetaba, sentía su pulgar acariciando lentamente mi mano, en un movimiento que me percaté que lo hacía casi por inercia, traté de encontrar en su rostro gestos de incomodidad o aburrimiento pero por más que me esforcé no hallé nada, al contrario, veía sus orbes verdes pasar de un lado a otro de la mesa de manera vivaz e interesada, a ratos me observaba fijamente sin decir nada, sólo decoraba la escena con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- ¿Y que estudia tu novio, Bella?- preguntó Lauren.

- Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente ya que esta acá- respondí con cierto tono de broma aunque francamente lo hacía para darle el paso a Edward y que él respondiese por su cuenta. Dios ¡Si no sabía nada de él!

- Terminé medicina hace poco…- no pude evitar mirarlo con asombro, se veía muy joven para haber ya terminado de estudiar medicina, es decir ¿Cuántos años tendría? Calculé que mas o menos la misma edad mía, y según lo que tenía entendido la carrera de medicina duraba…- me preocupé de adelantar las materias y terminé antes- añadió.

Se escuchó un asentimiento general, al parecer no era la única que se había cuestionado aquello.

- ¿Y dónde?-preguntó Samantha.

- Columbia…-respondió él.

- ¿Y ya estas trabajando en hospitales o algo?- preguntó Eric.

- Por ahora no… me tomo un descanso mientras preparo todo para abrir mi propia clínica junto a mi padre y algunos colegas amigos- respondió con naturalidad.

Si antes Tanya miraba con deseos de comerse a Edward ahora no cabían dudas que pretendía quedárselo para ella por completo, pude percibir el brillo en sus ojos, ese mismo brillo que tenía cuando ponía su cabeza a funcionar con sus maquiavélicos planes. Sabía a la perfección lo que ocurría, miraba a Edward como si hubiese descubierto su mina de oro personal, y bueno… en cierta forma no la culpaba, Edward parecía ser el chico perfecto, guapo, demasiado hermoso para ser exactos, recién titulado de medicina en una de las mejores universidades del país y además pronto a abrir su propia clínica en compañía de su padre… y eso sin olvidar que daba unos besos que cortaban el aliento, claro que ese detalle Tanya no lo sabía…

Pero intuí que no pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo sin comprobar también eso…

Las cervezas se agotaron y yo ya me alistaba para terminar esa extraña noche, no podía creer la tamaña locura que había llevado a cabo, ¿hacerles creer que Edward era mi novio? Resultaba desquiciado incluso de pensarlo, sin dudas él había sido mi salvavidas en esa reunión infestada de tiburones como Lauren y Tanya, pero la noche debía acabarse y al parecer así era.

Y sorprendentemente una parte de mi no quería levantarse de esa silla, no quería terminar aquella farsa… no quería que Edward Cullen dejase de tomar mi mano como si me conociese de toda la vida, como si realmente fuésemos novios…

Hacía ya casi dos años que no me encontraba en una situación parecida, y el calor de la mano de Edward sobre la mía me entregaba una sensación de calidez agradable, después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentir mi corazón perturbado a causa de un chico, y siendo sincera, me agradó la sensación.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos al Tacoma?- preguntó Samantha mientras tomaba la mano de su novio, un chico bastante reservado por cierto.

Tacoma era un club nocturno bastante conocido en Seattle, varios ambientes, excelente barra, buena música y enfocado principalmente en gente de nuestra edad, como solía decirme mi madre Renee: "adulto joven".

Todos parecían entusiasmados con la idea, todos menos yo. En primer lugar yo no bailaba jamás, nunca había asistido a los bailes de instituto y rehuía las fiestas como los mosquitos al insecticida, de vez en cuando Alice lograba obligarme a ir a alguna de las fiestas de sus amigos, pero siempre terminaban conmigo cometiendo alguna torpeza, como tropezar, pasar a llevar el mantel de la mesa de los canapés, chicos babosos e insistentes persiguiéndome para bailar, no… definitivamente las fiestas ni los lugares de baile eran lo mío.

Además estaba el otro pequeño gran detalle, yo no estaba sola, yo estaba con mi "novio", y Edward ya había hecho más que suficiente por mi esa noche, es más, había hecho más que suficiente por mi por el resto de la eternidad, que un completo extraño pretendiese ser mi novio sólo para evitarme una noche de humillación sin dudas se iba al record Guinness de rarezas del último siglo.

- Creo que nosotros nos iremos…- dije mirando a Eric, es que ya no me apetecía ver como Lauren y Tanya desnudaban con la mirada a Edward, me hacía sentir incómoda… y además insignificante, es decir, estaba claro que los dioses del olimpo iban emparejados de manera natural con sujetas de igual belleza, y no lo iba a negar… Tanya podía ser una completa perra conmigo, pero era… bonita… vale, era deslumbrante para cualquier chico que tuviese dos ojos para ver.

- ¿No irán con nosotros?- preguntó Mike mientras se levantaba de la mesa igual que todos.

En ese instante sentí la mano de Edward posarse en mi espalda con delicadeza, me fue imposible no mirarlo, y ahí estaban, sus hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos verdes mirándome, con ese brillo de diversión que a instantes aparecía en sus ojos, como si disfrutase de una broma especialmente buena que sólo él sabía.

- ¿Tan mal lo he hecho que te quieres deshacer de mi?- preguntó acercándose a mi oído para hablar.

Era definitivo, ese hombre era un peligro para la humanidad, no debería estar permitido que sujetos como Edward deslumbraran a la gente de aquella manera. Y ya estaba hiperventilando otra vez, por … milésima vez en lo que iba de noche, ¡y eso que aún no eran ni las dos de la mañana!

Nuevamente sus ojos me atrapaban, pero no podía articular palabra en esos instantes, no cuando mi corazón bombeaba frenéticamente y mis piernas parecían gelatina, se me secó un poco la garganta. ¿Deshacerme de él? ¿De qué bobadas estaba hablando? Estaba claro que se estaba burlando de mi, por que era obvio que quien debía querer deshacerse de alguien esa noche era yo para él, yo era la loca de remate que había acudido a Edward para armar toda la farsa de novios.

Negué con la cabeza, fue lo único que pude hacer, me pareció escuchar una leve risa por parte de él.

- ¿Vienen?- preguntó Jessica mirando fijamente a Edward, estaba claro que la pregunta que cruzaba por la cabeza de ella era "¿vienes?".

Edward tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hasta la salida.

- Por supuesto- respondió él por mi dejándome aterrada y estática.

El resto del grupo salió rumbo a la calle pero yo me quedé parada en el mismo sitio, Edward se volteó a verme, parecía analizar mi rostro.

- ¿O es que quieres irte a casa?- se acercó a mi pero sin soltar mi mano- Puedo llevarte a casa…

Tragué saliva en grueso, mi cerebro estaba funcionando al 20 por ciento de su capacidad normal, en primer lugar yo no quería irme a casa, en realidad no quería que esa noche con él terminase tan pronto, pero tampoco quería ir a hacer el ridículo en Tacoma.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces qué?- preguntó mientras bajaba su rostro más cerca del mío para hacerse oír entre el estruendo de la música y el bullicio de la gente. Su súbita cercanía me turbó más, fui capaz de captar su perfume y estuve segura que mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- ¿Bella?

- ¡No tenemos todo el día!- nos gritó Mike desde la salida del pub.

Edward y yo miramos hacia el llamado, pero luego volví a quedar atrapada en sus orbes verdes.

- Pero no bailaremos- recité de una carrera, sintiendo mi cara enrojecer más aún.

Me miró con interrogante, alzando una ceja, pero sin dejar ese matiz de diversión en su mirada.

- ¿Y eso es porque…

- Porque soy un peligro y un ser que carece por completo de coordinación, y porque no quiero que termines sin un ojo o algo por el estilo- respondí mientras evitaba mirarlo.

Escuché la risa de Edward mientras me empujaba hacia la salida donde estaban todos aún en grupo, esperando a Eric, Tanya y Mike que eran los que habían ido en auto.

- Eso no es problema…- replicó él en mi oído mientras se plantaba junto al grupo aún sosteniendo mi mano.

Ahora fue mi turno de mirarlo con interrogante.

- ¿Qué no has oído? Yo no bailo, te aburrirás como ostra conmigo en el Tacoma, te lo aseguro- dije anticipándole todo el posible desastroso escenario, me parecía que Edward se estaba sacrificando demasiado por una noche, es decir ¿Qué deber tenía él de ayudar a una simplona y desquiciada como yo? Ninguno. Así es; ningún deber, pero él parecía ignorar eso.

Sentí su mano posarse en la mitad de mi espalda lo que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara como siempre: con un leve brinco que por suerte sólo él se percató, desde que se había sentado a mi lado, cada vez que sentía el contacto de Edward era imposible que yo pudiese controlar la reacción, mi cuerpo respondía de maneras realmente vergonzosas. ¡Parecía que volvía a mi torpe adolescencia! Corrección, no es que no siguiese siendo torpe, eso no se me quitaría jamás, pero al menos ya había dejado la adolescencia atrás…. por suerte…

- Se me ocurren muchas formas de entretención aparte de bailar, Bella…- respondió a mis palabras con una sonrisa torcida, la sonrisa que lograba deslumbrarme cada vez que la veía, pero esta vez sus palabras habían hecho que mi retorcida mente lo desvirtuara todo, y por mi cabeza cruzaron demasiadas imágenes no aptas para todo público.

¿Resultado?

Mi cara descubriendo un color rojo que ni siquiera Miguel Angel hubiese sido capaz de definir, y peor, él parecía no haber dicho las palabras con _esa_ intención, pero luego de mi reacción parecía haber caído en cuenta de mi interpretación.

Genial, además de ser una completa demente, Edward me creería una pervertida, lo último que me faltaba, al paso que iba, metiendo la pata cada dos segundos frente a él estaba segura que no duraríamos ni una hora más con aquella cosa de pretender ser novios.

Sujeta Torpe con sujeto perfecto no iban en la misma oración.

Eso estaba claro, y mucho menos con la palabra "novios" de por medio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Wow. Wow. Wow.**

**No pensé que les gustaría tanto la historia xD.**

**25 reviews! Me matan de infarto… y creo que por eso me obligué a escribirles este capítulo, porque no podía dejarlos hasta el 15 de Julio sin nada… después de todas sus bonitas palabras en los reviews**

**PERO AHORA SI CREANME que estoy hasta el tope de obligaciones… ahora si desaparezco, por favor ENTIENDAN… y NO CREAN QUE DEJARÉ LAS HISTORIAS BOTADAS, porque eso NO PASARÁ.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Es obvio que Tanya no se dará por vencida… que pasará con Edward y Bella durante la noche? Porque recuerden que AUN LES QUEDA MUCHA NOCHE por pasar juntos xD ahahaha así que …CHARÁN!!!! Luego es posible que incluya un POV de Edward… pero quizás vaya más adelante… o quien sabe…bueno… tengo escrita la mitad del capítulo siguiente… lo que pasa es que este segundo capitulo me salió muy largo y decidí dividirlo, así que quizás… sólo QUIZAS suba el capítulo siguiente pronto … pero no les prometo nada… realmente estoy con sobrecarga de cosas en mi vida.**

**Bien… espero sus revieews… sus comentarios... sus quejas, sus teorías… sus impresiones… LO QUE SEA. Agradezco infinitamente a las maravillosas 25 personas que me dejaron reviews...a todos los favoritos y alerts … **

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTA CAPITULO.**

**Los leo próximamente**

**Mademoiselle K**


	3. Actuaciones

"_**Intencionalmente novios"**_

**Summary: **¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En pedirle a un completo, absoluto y perfecto extraño que pretendiese ser novio de una chica patosa, común y simplona como yo por ese instante sólo para taparles la boca a mis venenosos ex compañeros en aquella estúpida reunión? Si, estaba confirmado, estaba completamente chiflada. **UA. Bella/Edward. TODOS HUMANOS.**

**Capítulo tres: Actuaciones**

En aquel instante vimos los autos de Eric y Tanya estacionar frente al pub, fue entonces cuando se interrumpió nuestro incómodo silencio, y Edward me instó a seguirlo hasta el estacionamiento del pub.

- ¿Pero qué…

- Iremos en mi auto…- dijo él con toda naturalidad, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada incómodo apenas tres segundos antes.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa, por suerte él estaba sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. ¿Y si resultaba que era un psicópata? Lo había besado si, era increíblemente guapo, si….pero realmente no lo conocía… ¿Y si resultaba que encontraban mi cadáver debajo de un puente a la mañana siguiente? Inconcientemente comencé a caminar más y más lento hasta que Edward se dio cuenta que prácticamente me estaba tirando en el trayecto.

- Podemos irnos con Eric…- dije sonando increíblemente estúpida, era obvio que si Edward tenía auto lo más sensato era irnos en su auto y no apretujados con Eric, además era difícil que él quisiese dejar botado su coche, si, era completamente estúpido.¿En qué estaba pensando?

"_Eres capaz de besar al chico pero no eres capaz que te lleve en su auto"._

Incluso mi mente me hacía ver lo ridícula que estaba siendo, antes que Edward preguntase del por qué nos deteníamos sonó mi celular, por suerte no me costó encontrar el pequeño aparto, sentí un inmenso alivio al ver que era Alice, parecía como si realmente tuviese un censor para saber cuando la necesitaba, y es que no era primera vez que me llamaba en el momento exacto en que requería de ella, como ese, en que parecía que estaba sufriendo un lapsus de estupidez severo.

- Alice…- dije luego de contestar el fono, vi a Edward hacerme señas que seguiría hasta su auto, le vi apuntar un espectacular Volvo plateado. ¿Es que realmente era el hombre perfecto?

- Bella… ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó mi amiga desde el otro lado de la línea.

Vi que Edward abría la puerta del copiloto y esperaba pacientemente junto a esta, se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado, supuse que lo hacía para darme privacidad con la llamada, aún así no pude dejar de perderme en lo increíblemente apuesto que se veía con esa pose despreocupada y casual.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Q… qué? Si… si… estoy bien- respondí.

- Bella, algo esta ocurriendo y quiero que me lo digas ahora- exigió mi amiga de pronto con un tono de voz más autoritario, supe que comenzaba a preocuparse, Alice me conocía demasiado bien.

- Conocí al chico más apuesto y perfecto que puedas imaginar- solté rápidamente las palabras porque no me apetecía hacer esperar a Edward más de la cuenta- le pedí ser mi novio por una noche y aceptó y …

- ¿QUÉ?- el grito de Alice por poco me deja sorda.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo, te lo explico cuando llegue a casa, ahora vamos al Tacoma con mis ex compañeros.

- ¡Bella no puedes dejarme así!- sabía que Alice estaba apunto de explotar de curiosidad, detestaba no saberlo todo y quedarse con la historia a medias- ¿Te vas con un chico perfecto que supuestamente es tu novio al Tacoma?

- Si- respondí, era idiota no irme con él, y si resultaba ser un psicótapa… bueno, al menos moriría sabiendo que di el mejor beso de mi vida, y a un extraño… más alucinante aún- Ya debo irme…- urgí.

- ¡Te llamaré más tarde! ¡Debes contarme todo! ¡Oh Dios, Bella esto es simplemente genial! ¿Te das cuenta que…

- Si, si, Alice- dije cortándole su monólogo de felicidad- hablamos más tarde, adiós.

Subí al auto y Edward cerró la puerta tras de mi antes de subirse por su puerta y echar a andar el precioso auto, además de los buenos modales, conducir parecía ser otro de sus talentos y es que lo hacía a una velocidad bastante rápida pero sin siquiera titubear, su rostro reflejaba serenidad, y para colmo incluso los semáforos le daban puras luces verdes, comenzaba a creer que quizás todo era producto de un sueño, que me encontraba aún en mi departamento y me había quedado dormida, esperaba que en cualquier momento despertase y descubriera que aún no partía a la dichosa reunión con mis ex compañeros de instituto; pero miré a Edward de reojo y llegué a la conclusión que mi subconsciente no era tan hábil como para crear a alguien como Edward Cullen. No, la única posibilidad que quedaba es que de verdad él existía y estaba haciéndose pasar por mi novio.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo de pronto él rompiendo el silencio.

- Claro…- respondí algo dudosa.

- No es nada serio… es sólo que…

Parecía meditar las palabras que diría a continuación, con la excusa de esperar su respuesta me permití observarlo directamente, su cabello broncíneo, su nariz recta y perfecta, sus brazos torneados con músculos sutiles pero que demostraban que era un sujeto atlético.

- Esta claro que no simpatizas demasiado con ninguno de tus ex compañeros…- dijo él.

- Ahá…- le insté a continuar con su idea.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué asistir a una reunión con tipos que no te agradan y que por lo que veo fueron bastante… malos contigo en los años de escuela?

La misma pregunta me la había hecho yo una y mil veces antes de aparecerme por aquel pub.

Suspiré.

- Puedes no responder, si quieres- se adelantó a decirme Edward, al parecer percibiendo mi inseguridad.

- No lo se…- respondí finalmente con algo de abatimiento- creí que después de bueno… ya cinco años las cosas podrían haber cambiado un poco…

- Creíste que Lauren dejaría de ser manipuladora y que… ¿Tanya?- dijo no muy seguro de su nombre- dejaría de ser una completa …

- ¿Perra?- completé yo la frase haciendo que Edward articulase una sonrisa torcida, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

- Ahá…- concluyó.

- Creo que creí ingenuamente eso… además…bueno no es como si me hubiese decidido de buenas a primeras- reconocí- prácticamente fui obligada por mi mejor amiga a ir a la dichosa junta… dice que no salgo mucho…

- ¿Y es así?- preguntó él volviendo a posar su vista en mi, parecía manejar a la perfección de todas formas.

- Creo…- reconocí a medias. No me apetecía que además de todo lo que me había humillado delante de Edward se enterase de mi escasa (por no decir nula) vida social.

Llegamos al Tacoma en menos del tiempo esperado, supuse que era por la habilidad de Edward de manejar a velocidad supersónica, a los pocos minutos apareció el resto del grupo, capté cómo Tanya comenzaba a caminar lo más cercana a mi compañero mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente descarada? Reprimí el gruñido de enfado, era ridículo, Edward ni siquiera era mi novio en la vida real, aún así me molestaba, y de sobremanera, trate de aparentar normalidad y tranquilizarme, después de todo el que Edward me apoyase con eso de llamarla "Perra" a Tanya me hacía pensar que no estaba ni en lo más mínimo interesado en ella… o al menos eso esperaba.

Entramos y el Tacoma estaba al tope de gente, miré la hora en mi reloj de muñeca y daban las dos y media de la mañana, el lugar era inmenso y aún así costaba abrirse paso entre la gente.

- ¡Vamos a ir a la terraza!- gritó Mike para que todos le escucháramos.

Sentí la mano de Edward tomar la mía para no perderme entre la gente, la sensación de ser guiada por alguien, su mano tibia sosteniendo la mía se sentía increíblemente bien, demasiado… Me di cuenta en ese instante, entre el humo, las luces y el cúmulo de sensaciones que tenía en ese momento que llevaba demasiado tiempo alejada de todo y de todos, quizás Alice tenía razón después de todo… quizás me había enfocado tanto en mis estudios y en mis proyectos profesionales que en los últimos años había abandonado por completo mi vida propia…

Un vida con amigos.

Con un novio.

Feliz…

Realmente feliz.

Apenas llegamos rápidamente el grupo se dispersó, salvo Tanya y Lauren que no parecían querer irse de los sillones en los que nos encontrábamos, comenzaba a exasperarme la actitud de ambas, no paraban de hacer preguntas directamente a Edward y eso me sacaba de mis casillas, me dediqué a mirar a mi alrededor mientras jugaba con los hielos de mi –ya vacío- vaso.

Me sobresalté al sentir el contacto de su nariz con mi mejilla, no fue necesario mirarlo para saber que sonreía, seguía sin quitar su nariz de mi mejilla y se acercó un poco más a mi oído.

- ¿Qué tal si nos movemos?- preguntó.

Me alejé un poco y lo miré mientras me levantaba por inercia.

- ¿Irnos?- pregunté.

Pero él negó con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a mi, fui capaz de ver como el par de arpías no nos quitaban la mirada de encima.

- Hablo de alejarnos del … par…- se limitó a decir, no necesitaba añadir más, asentí con la cabeza y de pronto me vi nuevamente conducida por él, sólo que esta vez yo iba adelante y él me iba guiando con una mano en mi cintura.

Llegamos hasta una de las barras del Tacoma, estaba bastante llena, costaba hacerse espacio y dejé que Edward intentase tomar un lugar, le vi apoyarse finalmente en la barra y con la misma suerte conseguí sentarme en una banca a un par de personas de distancia, la idea es que a quien atendiesen primero tomaría los tragos de ambos.

Sentí una mano en mi espalda y me volteé rápidamente, sin embargo me quedé sorprendida al ver que no era Edward, si no un… desconocido… uno _más_ desconocido.

- ¿Te invito a un trago?- preguntó el sujeto queriendo regalarme su mejor sonrisa, sin embargo luego de una sobredosis de sonrisas "By Edward Cullen" por la noche aquel gesto del chico me inmutó menos que nunca.

- Ya estoy comprando- respondí tratando de no ser demasiado descortés.

Pero el sujeto parecía entusiasta, y no pasaba desapercibido para mi que no había quitado su mano de mi espalda, en el sector en que tocaba directamente mi piel, y eso me comenzaba a incomodar.

- Vamos… yo te estoy invitando…

- Y ya te ha dicho que no- intervino una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

El chico aparecido retiró su mano de mi espalda pero de manera más lenta de lo necesario, me mantuve quieta y apenas me libré de su agarre Edward me abrazó por la cintura con un brazo.

- No sabía que venías acompañada…- dijo el chico volviendo a sonreírme, yo sólo me limite a asentir.

- Pues ahora lo sabes, viene conmigo- replicó Edward utilizando un tono de voz más seco y marcado.

El sujeto se alejó de nosotros y Edward se sentó a mi lado dejando delante de mi un Cosmopolitan, era uno de mis tragos favoritos.

- Te quedas sola unos instantes y ya se abalanzan sobre ti- comentó recuperando su pose divertida y atractiva.

Me quedé mirándole unos segundos, la verdad es que en aquel instante ya no era necesario seguir con la farsa de ser novios, sin embargo Edward había actuado exactamente como tal, lo cual me había dejado algo sorprendida, aunque quizás pensaba que estando mis ex compañeros desperdigados por el local era necesario mantener la compostura durante toda la noche.

- ¿Cuánto te debo?- dije apuntando el _Cosmopolitan_.

- Nada, el novio paga…- respondió divertido.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Edward…- dije mirándolo fijamente- has hecho más de lo que cualquier ser humano podría haber hecho por mi, por favor no desequilibres más la balanza, ya me siento lo suficientemente… loca de remate por pedirte lo que te pedí como para que además…

Edward silenció mi discurso poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios.

- En primer lugar, Bella… no eres loca de remate, segundo lugar… la he pasado excelente así que no veo motivos por lo que creer que tú me debes algo por esta noche, no soy de los que reprocha favores, Bella, me propusiste algo, yo acepté y aquí estamos…- sonrió y no pude evitar corresponderle la sonrisa, tomó su vaso y yo el mío- brindando porque sin dudas ha sido mi noche más extraña pero fascinante en Seattle…

Me sentí enrojecer ante sus últimas palabras, era muy similar lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. Vi de lejos a Eric bailando muy animadamente con una chica, junto a él se veía Mike tratando de ligarse a una mujer alta y rubia, por el rostro de ella se veía que no iba por el buen camino; por minutos me entretuve mirando las parejas bailar desde la barra, mientras bebía mi _Cosmopolitan_

En un minuto vi a Tanya bailar peligrosamente cerca de nosotros, no quería más guerra con esa arpía por lo que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, me acerqué a Edward para decirle que volviésemos a las terrazas del local, así podríamos hablar mejor, él pareció de acuerdo con la idea y ambos nos encaminamos- esta vez con mayor dificultad – debido a que cada uno sostenía su trago.

Cuando por fin salimos al aire libre de las terrazas del Tacoma nos acomodamos en uno de los sillones blancos que se encontraban en el lugar, reconocía que me agradaba ese lugar, el lounge del local era realmente acogedor, y con mucho estilo. Ambos nos sentamos quedando frente a frente en el sillón, lo miré por unos segundos, se veía endemoniadamente perfecto. ¡Dios, que era imposible que yo estuviese compartiendo una noche con un hombre así! Mientras observaba sus mejillas levemente rojas por el calor del interior del local, su cabello desordenado pero con un estilo inigualable, sus ojos brillantes y verdes, y los botones de su polera con cuello por completo abiertos, dejando a relucir levemente el inicio de su pecho. Si, Edward Cullen destilaba sex appeal y perfección.

- ¿Así que licenciada en Brown?- preguntó él con una sonrisa torcida.

Enrojecí levemente, por un lado caí en cuenta que lo había estado mirando como idiota por más tiempo del deseado, y por otro me sentía algo avergonzada de hablar de temas profesionales con él, es decir, si, salí con excelencia de mi promoción, pero estaba cesante, y no parecía haber planes que los dioses se apiadaran de mi y me diesen un trabajo.

- ¿Periodismo, no?- preguntó él antes de beber de su vaso.

Volví a asentir. Observé por unos pocos segundos como sus labios quedaban húmedos luego de aquello, y mi cerebro traicionero me hizo recordar minutos anteriores, cuando esos mismos labios se habían posado sobre los míos, sentí el calor llegar a mi rostro por lo que tomé de mi copa para así ocultar mi vergonzosa reacción.

- ¿En que piensas?- preguntó de pronto.

- En ti.

_Un momento. ¿Yo había dicho eso? ¿En serio yo había dicho eso? _

Miré a Edward quien me miraba entre divertido y curioso, sentí mi rostro enrojecer por la vergüenza y la pena. ¿Es que no podía parar de humillarme en frente de él? ¿O sea que además de loca y pervertida además era maniática?

- Lo siento- añadí mientras seguía sintiendo mi rostro como una bombillita roja de navidad- no quise… yo…- desvié la mirada hacia mi copa.

Escuché una leve risa seguida de unos dedos levantando mi mentón, de pronto me volvía a enfrentar a una mirada profunda e hipnotizante y me quedé muy quieta, observándolo, él hacía lo mismo, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro lo veía escrutar cada centímetro de mi, y eso me avergonzó y halagó en partes iguales. Que un hombre como Edward estuviese mirándome con tal atención era –lo menos decir- reconfortante… aún así estuviese analizando mi grado de deficiencia mental.

- Supongo que no me esperaba esa respuesta- habló en susurros, su aliento chocó contra mi rostro y se entremezclo con el mío, tenía los labios semi abiertos y es que de pronto mi respiración se había tornado dificultosa y había comenzado más bien a jadear.

Lo observé y le vi articular un gesto pensativo

- …pero al mismo tiempo …- su voz era tranquila y aterciopelada, lo que me hizo estremecer levemente- …al mismo tiempo es razonable, dado que lo mismo me ocurre a mi…- continuó hablando mientras sus dedos pasaban de mi mentón a mi cuello y me sentí desfallecer- no he parado de pensar en ti…

Según las películas esa era la parte donde él terminaba de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y terminábamos dándonos un apasionado beso. Pero no, la vida no era una película, es decir, mi vida no era una película, y si era una pues era de esas de bajísimo presupuesto donde las actuaciones eran pésimas y el guión peor aún, de esas que nadie vería en el cine y pasaban directamente a la televisión. Si, de ese tipo de películas podía ser mi vida, porque entonces no me podía explicar otra solución al hecho que un momento tan perfecto como ese hubiese sido arruinado por la repentina llegada de todos mis ex compañeros, incluyendo al trío de brujas devoradotas de hombres.

- ¡Aquí estaban!- dijo Lauren con una voz excesivamente falsa- allá adentro esta un horno…- comentó mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

La burbuja se rompió demasiado rápido, y yo continuaba sintiendo mi rostro sonrojado por lo ocurrido segundos antes, en ese instante la mano de Edward había pasado de mi cuello a posarse a un costado del sillón nuevamente, maldije mentalmente por tener tan horrible suerte, podría haberlo besado una vez más al menos antes que terminase aquella noche, y mi posibilidad se había ido por el caño.

_Mi gozo en un pozo._

La noche se me pasó a saltos y sólo logré ofuscarme más y más, como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana comenzaron a irse los primeros del grupo, Eric, Samantha y su novio, luego les siguieron otros más hasta que sólo quedamos Mike, Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Jonathan, Rebecca, su novio, Edward y yo.

Desde "el beso que no fue beso", Edward sólo se había limitado a tomar mi mano o abrazarme por la cintura, pero ningún intento, ni siquiera un esboce de querer besarme, me estaba sintiendo como una estúpida niña malcriada que quería su premio; mi mente se negaba a que terminase aquella noche sin haberlo besado antes, sin embargo la posibilidad de ser yo quien diese el primer paso me provocaba pavor por completo, no quería que además de todos los calificativos que Edward de seguro tenía para mi añadiese el de "acosadora", casi podía imaginarlo al día siguiente contándoles a sus amigos sobre la increíble sujeta loca que conoció en un pub.

Volví a dar un pequeño brinco cuando su aliento chocó mi cuello y mi oreja.

- ¿Te parece si nos vamos?- preguntó.

- Esta bien.

Edward se disculpó unos segundos para ir al baño, me percaté la mirada suspicaz de Tanya puesta sobre él mientras se marchaba, inesperadamente me sentí furiosa, si Tanya también decidía que era un buen momento para ir al baño entonces es que se superaría a si misma en ser todo lo maldita que podía llegar a ser. Mientras esperábamos a algunos que aún seguían bailando intercambiamos los celulares – cosa absolutamente innecesaria- ya que no pensaba volver a reunirme con ninguno de ellos. Luego que llegase Edward a mi lado abandonamos el Tacoma, Tanya trató patéticamente de atraer la atención de él hasta el final, pero por suerte mi salvador personal no le prestó más atención de la necesaria, es más, no soltó el agarre de mi cintura en todo momento, lo que me tenía en las nubes, aunque me hacía sentir como una chiquilla enamorada, lo que era avergonzante y emocionante a la vez… hacía varios años que no volvía a sentirme así por un chico.

Edward volvió a abrirme la puerta del copiloto y le agradecí el gesto con una tímida sonrisa. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de consideraciones por parte de nadie, ni siquiera de Charlie, mi padre, él jamás había sido de los que abren puertas o llegan con ramos de rosas a la casa, no, él no… quizás por eso no habían funcionado las cosas con René… eran demasiado opuestos para estar juntos.

Como Edward y yo…

Deseché esos pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras estiraba un poco mi vestido, sólo por hacer algo, y es que con la perspectiva de una noche llegando a su fin me sentía desesperada por no apartarme de él, y que patética me sentía por ello, es decir… ¿Tan necesitada de compañía me encontraba? La respuesta vino clara a mi cabeza, no estaba interesada en mera compañía, estaba interesada en él…

Lo cual puso mis pensamientos de cabeza.

Genial, simplemente genial, me había fijado en un hombre que de seguro creía que era una completa desquiciada desesperada de atención.

- Aún no me dices dónde vives…- dijo él rompiendo con mi ensimismamiento, lo miré y sonreí algo torpe.

- No es necesario que me lleves…

- Claro que si…- terció él mientras paraba en un semáforo en rojo.

- Cerca del parque de los abetos- respondí finalmente- en Wright con Green Avenue.

Asintió en silencio mientras conducía en aquella dirección. Mi cabeza era un torbellino, había sido sin dudas la noche más extraña de mi vida, pero una de las más geniales, sin dudas, y todo se lo debía a él. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía, sus brazos, sus manos… por un segundo recordé como sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, tocaban mis hombros, se posaban en la piel desnuda de mi espalda…

Tragué saliva en grueso, con el mero recuerdo estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. ¡Dios! Ese hombre era un peligro para mi sistema nervioso y cardíaco.

De pronto ya nos encontrábamos en la calle donde vivía, demasiado rápido para mi propio gusto… pero Edward conducía como su fuese piloto de Fórmula 1, me preguntaba si dentro de todo lo perfecto que era, además conseguía zafarse de los partes de la policía por exceso de velocidad.

Detuvo el Volvo siguiendo mis indicaciones justo frente a la entrada de mi edificio, antes que pudiese decir algo ya se encontraba abriendo mi puerta como lo había hecho anteriormente durante la noche, me bajé del auto tratando de no tropezar con los horrendos tacones que Alice me había obligado a usar.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con la mirada de él, inmediatamente sentí mis piernas flaquear, mientras mi corazón parecía zumbar en los oídos, él no quitaba su mirada de mi, haciendo que me sintiese intimidada y sofocada al mismo tiempo por una mirada tan penetrante. Inevitablemente enrojecí.

- Bueno… Edward… gracias por todo…- dije tratando de que mi voz no se escuchara temblorosa, no podía asegurar que lo había logrado ya que su extrema cercanía provocaba estragos en mis conexiones nerviosas- Realmente no se como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi esta noche y…

- Gracias a ti, Bella- dijo interrumpiéndome.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Era una broma? ¿Qué tenía que agradecerme él? ¿El tener una interesante anécdota que contar a sus amigos sobre una loca que le pidió ser su novio? Dios, si que era patética… bueno, me lo había buscado, yo y mi completa devoción por ser una ermitaña, me merecía el no tener novio, me merecía que alguien tan encantador como Edward supiese que era una sujeta patética.

- ¿Por qué…?- no pude evitar preguntar.

Escuché una leve risa y pude ver como su rostro articulaba una perfecta sonrisa torcida, mi corazón se disparó en aquel mismo instante.

- No todos los días aparece una hermosa mujer a pedirme que aparente ser su novio…- respondió.

Volví a enrojecer y bajé la mirada, no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a halagos de aquel tipo, y menos viniendo de sujetos con pinta de modelo como él. Mi cerebro se negaba a creer como verídicas sus palabras.

- Bueno, yo…- ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Algo como _"Y yo nunca había estado tan cerca de un dios griego como tú, gracias por la experiencia, ¡Ah! Y por dejar en estándares demasiado altos sobre lo que ahora pienso de un hombre perfecto"_

De pronto sentí como daba un paso hacia mi, alcé la vista y antes que pudiese decir o hacer nada sus labios atraparon los míos, fue tal la impresión que tardé unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando: él me estaba besando, por voluntad propia, porque ya no estábamos en el Tacoma como para seguir con la farsa de los novios.

Sentía sus labios suaves moverse contra los míos y comencé a seguirle el ritmo, sentí sus manos posarse en mis hombros para luego bajar por mi espalda, mi pulso se aceleró más aún y no me creía capaz de aguantar mucho más de pie, en la mitad de la vereda. Su lengua alcanzó la mía y me sentí desfallecer, alcé mis manos y acaricié su cuello con lentitud, aún sin cortar el beso, que cada vez se iba tornando más y más apasionado.

Hasta que el beso se cortó. Mi respiración era casi un jadeo y podía sentir lo mismo de él, tragué saliva en grueso y no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, no cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que jamás creí que diría, y que jamás había dicho antes a un chico prácticamente "desconocido" como Edward.

- ¿Quieres subir?

_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Esa había sido yo? ¿Yo realmente había dicho eso?_

Me sentí enrojecer aún más, pero el sonido de la alarma del Volvo activándose a mis espaldas fue mi respuesta: Edward subiría a mi departamento.

Edward estaba aceptando seguir pasando la noche conmigo.

Estaba claro que yo no lo estaba invitando a pasar el té.

¿Qué demonios me había hecho ese hombre?

Jamás había hecho una locura como la que estaba apunto de hacer, a mis 25 años era lo más cercano que se podría considerar de ser mojigata.

Sentí la mano de Edward tomando la mía y me alejé de mis cavilaciones mientras sacaba la llave para abrir la puerta de entrada, caminamos hasta el ascensor mientras sentía sus pulgares haciendo masajes circulares en la mano mía que sostenía y el súbito calor no abandonaba mi cuerpo. Subimos ambos al ascensor y apreté el botón del piso 8, el último piso del edificio.

Miré hacia el frente y me encontré con su reflejo y el mío, él me observaba, volví a ver en sus ojos esa mirada profunda y divertida y su rostro enmarcado por su perfecta sonrisa, sonreí de vuelta, mientras trataba de controlar mis impulsos y no lanzarme sobre él en aquel mismo instante.

Sonó la campanilla y las puertas se abrieron, salí del ascensor con más rapidez de lo normal y me apresuré a sacar la llave de mi departamento, sin embargo el tener a Edward prácticamente pegado a mi espalda, sintiendo con perfección su perfume mezclado con tabaco no era la mejor forma de alejar mi torpeza, ¡Y es que me estaba costando realmente abrir mi propia puerta!

No sabía como Edward no había huido ya de mi, con todo lo torpe, patosa y patética que había sido durante toda la noche.

- Permíteme…- dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre los míos y arrebatándome las llaves, su aliento chocó mi oreja y di un pequeño salto mientras el me rodeaba con sus brazos mientras abría la puerta sin ninguna dificultad.

- Gracias…- repliqué bajito mientras entraba y encendía las luces del living.

No era un departamento demasiado grande, pero me había esmerado en acomodarlo a mi gusto según mis propios medios, trabajos de medio tiempo en la universidad y por supuesto el apoyo de mis padres, pero necesitaba encontrar urgentemente un trabajo si pretendía seguir con mi vida de independiente, ya no era la opción volverme a la casa de Charlie en Forks… decididamente había abandonado ese rincón del mundo y no pensaba volver a él, y Renée… mi madre tenía su propia vida con Phil, su esposo, ya no era la opción acarrearle el peso de la hija profesional cesante.

- Bonito departamento…-comentó Edward.

Sonreí mientras dejaba mi bolso en la mesita de entrada, invité a Edward a sentarse en el sillón, realmente no sabía como comportarme, no es como si antes hubiese invitado a mi hogar a un hombre que conocí en un bar, era la primera vez, y me sentía peor que cuando debía dar mi primera exposición oral en la universidad, las manos me sudaban y sabía que en cualquier momento mis piernas dejarían de sostener mi peso.

Comencé a jugar con mis manos mientras veía como Edward se sentaba con total tranquilidad en mi sillón, tomando una pose despreocupada que me puso los nervios de punta. ¿Cómo podía él estar tan tranquilo cuando yo era un manojo de nervios?

Le vi palmear el lugar a su lado para invitarme a sentar junto a él. Genial, él actuaba como anfitrión en mi propia casa, sólo porque yo me estaba comportando como una retrasada… Salir con excelencia de Brown ¿Para qué? Para terminar actuando como una adolescente sobre hormonaza.

_Muy madura, Bella._

Me dirigí al sillón evitando su mirada a toda costa, sentía su potente mirada sobre mi, pero sabía que si alcanzaba sus hermosos ojos verdes sería mi perdición, mi completa y absoluta perdición, y el silencio se apoderaba del salón haciendo una especie de zumbido en mis oídos.

- ¿Te juntarás de nuevo con tus ex compañeros?- preguntó él.

Fue inevitable mirarlo ante su pregunta, negué con la cabeza.

- No… ya no tendrás que fingir que eres mi novio…- dije algo avergonzada.

- ¿Entonces esta fue mi primera y única noche como novio de Bella Swan?- preguntó él mientras las comisuras de su boca se alzaban levemente y sus ojos denotaban un matiz divertido..

No supe si lo preguntaba con alivio o no, aún así respondí.

- Supongo…

- Entonces no la olvidaré…- susurró.

Antes que yo pudiese reaccionar a sus palabras sentí su mano tomando mi mentón con sutil firmeza.

- Supongo que merezco un beso de despedida de mi novia ¿No?-preguntó cerca de mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión, su rostro tan cerca del mío, su aliento se colaba en mi boca, tenía el manjar frente a mi, y mi deseo avasalló cualquier atisbo de sensatez…

Esta vez fui yo quien acortó las distancias y atrapé sus labios, si Dios había deseado darme una noche con un hombre perfecto no era nadie para negar los caprichos divinos.

Fue alcanzar la completa gloria cuando sentí la manera en que me correspondía aquel beso, estaba claro que él me estaba deseando tanto como yo a él. ¿La razón de algo tan descabellado como aquello? Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero no era el momento de hacerme preguntas… No cuando eran mis instintos los que mandaban.

Sus labios se movían al compás de los míos, me estremecí levemente al sentir sus manos en mi espalda atrayéndome hacia él, puse las manos sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía de manera frenética, como el mío. Poco a poco fui cayendo hacia atrás mientras él se inclinaba junto conmigo, quedando prácticamente sobre mi en el sillón. Su lengua recorría mi boca inundándome de sensaciones que me llevaban al límite.

Cortamos el beso y me encontré con sus potentes ojos, brillaban, más que nunca, enmarcando su perfecto rostro; no me pude resistir y lo atraje hacia mi nuevamente, sus manos recorrían mis hombros, mis brazos y mi cintura, pero deseaba más, el pensamiento parecía salírseme de foco, pero ya no quería echar vuelta atrás.

Lo deseaba.

_¿Qué hay de malo en desear a un "casi" extraño?_

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando Edward desvió sus labios de mi boca a mi cuello, eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus caricias me llevaban al cielo, mis manos parecieron actuar por cuenta propia y se introdujeron a palpar directamente la piel de su musculosa espalda, bajo su polera. Dios, si… existía la perfección, encerrada en Edward Cullen.

Su mano dejo mi cintura y comenzó a bajar por mi muslo, sobre la tela de mi vestido, hasta llegar al final de este; sin dejar de besarnos sentí directamente sus dedos sobre mi piel, era demasiado, sus labios en mi cuello, y su mano subiendo peligrosamente por mi muslo derecho, no pude evitarlo: gemí. Un gemido ahogado mientras me parecía estar viviendo una fantasía, y es que no podía estar apunto de hacerlo con un hombre que irradiaba perfección como él. Mis manos palparon sus omóplatos mientras sus dedos recorrían la piel de mis piernas una y otra vez.

Me sentía en el paraíso.

Y no quería salir de él.

Y no iba a salir de él…

Al menos no por esa noche…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Se suponía que no actualizaría… pero aquí me ven… regalándoles este capítulo… agradezco INFINITAMENTE la enorme cantidad de reviews!!! PRETENDEN MATARME DE LA EMOCION? xD**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!**

**Por seguir la historia….por leerla… y por darse un minuto para dejarme un mensaje… no saben lo estresada que estoy a full estos días… el 13 de Julio tengo algo importante (mándenme sus vibras positivas… necesito que ese día el universo se mueva a mi favor T_T) … estoy hasta el tope de cosas… pero no podía dejar de escribir este capítulo… la cantidad inesperada de personas que siguen la historia y me dejan comentarios es un aliciente enorme.**

**Se suponía que hoy me cortaban el Internet en casa… se supone que no tendré Internet en meses… pero quizás convenza a mis padres de no cortarlo… pero quien sabe… si me lo cortan… POR FAVOR TENGAN PACIENCIA…. Si desaparezco un tiempito NO ME ODIEN T___T **

**SEPAN QUE NO DEJARE MIS HISTORIAS BOTADAS, ni esta ni "Segunda mirada". Sólo pido comprensión… la crisis económica golpeó a mi familia.. y estamos reduciendo gastos… así es la vida.**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Si, no? Bueno…espero sus opiniones… **

**Un beso ENORME.**

**M.K.**


End file.
